


Refused First

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sissi and Odd's rivalry started with a little flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refused First

"You're reeeally into Ulrich, aren't you?" Odd casually inquired. His body language, looking away from Sissi as he spoke, suggested that he was aloof to the topic, but in reality he was very interested.

Sissi paused, very annoyed at the question, or rather how it was presented. Who was this new kid to think he could swing around gossip right in front of her? "That's really none of your business, it's between Ulrich and I, and he already knows how I'm here for him," Sissi replied.

"But, he doesn't really care," Odd said carelessly. "Well, that's the impression I get from talking to him all the time."

"Like you know anything about matters of the heart!" Sissi shouted.

"Sure I do. I can see how he acts around you. He's totally cold to you. You must have noticed that. Why do you like him, anyway?" Odd inquired.

"It's none of your business. But I'll have you know that Ulrich is a wonderful guy. You hardly know him, or else you wouldn't bother asking."

"Yeah, maybe," Odd said quickly. "But he's not the only great guy out there, you know."

"Maybe just the only one in this loser-infested school," Sissi muttered as she walked away from Odd.

But Odd still followed her. "Ah, but Princess, there are new kids coming in all the time. Cool kids, romantic types, ones that do appreciate your beauty."

"Haven't met any."

"Well, you know... You might be overlooking someone," Odd said, putting his hand on Sissi's shoulder. He offered her a freshly-picked wildflower with a friendly grin on his face. "I'd date you anytime. So what do you say?"

Sissi smirked, taking the flower. She smelled it before she ripped it, throwing it back at Odd. "You're way too short to be even asking, little boy," Sissi said before giggling and going on her way.

Odd's face flushed. He had never been rejected before, and the way Sissi had done it was particularly heartless to him. As others passed him, laughing at the scene of him being pathetically brushed off, Odd stood still. Ulrich was right, he should have stayed away from the snob. No matter how pretty or fun she seemed, Sissi was a nasty little vixen at the core.

Sissi on the other hand, felt excited and happy as she went over the situation in her mind. Odd had been annoying and brash, but still sweet somehow. No guy had ever tried to court her with flowers before. He was also charming and confident, which she liked. Although he was a little too confident, to think she would accept him after the previous conversation.

Still, he had some cute qualities. Who knows, she might even accept him in the unlikely event that she and Ulrich didn't work out. If he grew a little in height, likely around their age, and shrank a little in ego-- Well, she hardly knew him. For now she just mentally added him to the list of desirable members of her fanclub.


End file.
